mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cardinal Council of Time-Sorcerers
High ranking member of the Council of Time-Sorcerers.Cardinal Raker is a high ranking member in the Church of Truth. The Cardinals are a cross between religious leaders, and Generals, they also serve as the Elite foot soldiers of the Church, as well as capable assassins. The Cardinals serve as the elite shock troops/assassins of the Universal Church of Truth.The Rank of Bishop-who are High Ranking members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers, Some Anglican suffragans are given the responsibility for a geographical area within the Organization The Church collects the Prayer Power of it's trillion-plus faithful worshipers, literally soaks up the belief of its believers. It then converts that prayer power into energy and stores it in belief batteries. The Cardinals can tap into that immense power reserve, giving them the power to do anything if they believe they can. They're powers are not unlike those of the Quantum Bands. The events of Raker’s past remained ambiguous. It was established that he was a high ranking Cardinal of the mighty Universal Church of Truth. The Cardinals were more than just religious officials they acted as a highly skilled strike force for to the Church.The Cardinals were more than just religious officials they acted as a highly skilled strike force for to the Universal Church of Truth. Their presence was revealed when the Matriarch summoned their leader Raker, to led them on a mission to mete out retribution and penance upon a group of adventurers known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Matriarch was infuriated with the Guardians for destroying a Templeship belonging to the Church. She had also received video surveillance of the Guardians act, which revealed that one of their members could be Adam Warlock. While conducting their mission two of the Cardinals were consumed by the biomass of the Dyson Sphere. All fifty-two hundred of the sphere's inhabitants had been fused into one dreadful biomass. More on Marvel.com: http://marvel.com/universe/Cardinals#ixzz3GM9Kt0uD Section heading Attractive MaleBlast PowerEnergy ManipulationEnergy ShieldFlightPower ItemSwordsmanshipUnarmed CombatWeapon MasterWillpower-Based Constructs Cardinal Time-Sorcerer A cardinal (Latin: sanctae romanae ecclesiae cardinalis, literally cardinal of the Holy Roman Church) is a senior ecclesiastical leader, an ecclesiastical prince, and usually an ordained bishop of the Roman Catholic Church. The cardinals of the Church are collectively known as the College of Cardinals. The duties of the cardinals include attending the meetings of the College and making themselves available individually or in groups to the Pope as requested. Most have additional duties, such as leading a diocese or archdiocese or managing a department of the Roman Curia. A cardinal's other main function is electing the pope when the see becomes vacant. During the sede vacante (the period between a pope's death or resignation and the election of his successor), the day-to-day governance of the Holy See is in the hands of the College of Cardinals. The right to enter the conclave of cardinals where the pope is elected is limited to those who have not reached the age of 80 years by the day the vacancy occurs. In 1059, the right of electing the pope was reserved to the principal clergy of Rome and the bishops of the seven suburbicarian sees. In the 12th century the practice of appointing ecclesiastics from outside Rome as cardinals began, with each of them assigned a church in Rome as his titular church or linked with one of the suburbicarian dioceses, while still being incardinated in a diocese other than that of Rome.needed The term cardinal at one time applied to any priest permanently assigned or incardinated to a church,1 or specifically to the senior priest of an important church, based on the Latin cardo (hinge), meaning "principal" or "chief". The term was applied in this sense as early as the ninth century to the priests of the tituli (parishes) of the diocese of Rome.1 The Church of England retains an instance of this origin of the title, which is held by the two senior members of the College of Minor Canons of St Paul's Cathedral.Later on the Legion of Time_Sorcerers adopted the term for useage of the High Ranking members of The Supreme Time-Sorcerers Council.They are often male,can be female.Cardinals act as Admistrators of a Time-Sorcerers Santuary.